villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Negaduck
Negaduck is a major player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the first Disney Villains War, though he plays the role of a secondary player in the Disney vs Marvel Villains War. A brilliantly evil mallard, Negaduck has no moral compunctions whatsoever, resorting to whatever means possible to hurt his enemies. He is the primary antagonist of the Disney animated series, Darkwing Duck. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Beginnings Have you ever heard the tale of the Ugly Duckling? Well, it didn't go quite as your parents told you it did. The Ugly Duckling wasn't a goose. The Ugly Duckling was just that. An Ugly Duckling. Abandoned and ostracised by his family, the Ugly Duckling was left to fend for himself in the magic kingdom tha was, at the time, ruled by the Evil Queen Grimhilde. On one fateful night, the Queen consulted her Magic Mirror, who told the Queen that darkness lied within the Ugly Duckling's heart. He would grow up evil and dangerous, resenting the world around him. Fearing a potential upstart, the Queen decided to quickly do away with the Duckling. She dispatched her most trusted minion, the Big Bad Wolf, to get rid of him. The Big Bad Wolf, with a frightening snarl, chased the Ugly Duckling. The traumatized Duckling waddled for his life as the wolf chased him for miles. Eventually the Ugly Duckling ran into the modern part of the world. The Big Bad Wolf stopped there. He rationalized with himself that the Duckling would simply be hit by a car or stepped on by a careless human. The Evil Queen, meanwhile, published the story of the Ugly Duckling with the ending we all know, in order to keep the animals of the kingdom quiet. In the city, the Ugly Duckling wandered aimlessly before being plucked off the streets by Mok Swagger. He decided to use the duckling as a test subject for his new portal technology prototype. "I'm confident you're interested in...new perspectives of awareness! Hmm...maybe I should work on that..." Mok booted up the early portal and threw the frightened duckling in. The Ugly Duckling landed in another universe that was, by a video viewer's perspective, also hand drawn. It was very much like his home dimension, with few significant differences. Just as the Magic Mirror predicted, the Ugly Duckling grew up bitter and power hungry. Upon reaching adolescent age, he gathered a small terrorist force and began his conquest. Dubbing himself Negaduck, he soon took over this entire universe, dubbing it 'The Negaverse'. Negaduck, king of this dimension, ordered a group of scientists to start work on a new portal. Upon this new portal's completion, he stepped back into his home dimension, with goals of becoming king of the dimension that rejected him... The Failure of the First Fearsome Five After the fall of Cruella de Vil and Madam Medusa, Negaduck's faction, the Fearsome Five, steps into the power vacuum. Things go well at first, with the gang muscling out every other gangster in town. However, one group of toughs, the Gangreen Gang, acquires magical powers from Hades in order to take the criminal underworld for themselves. Negaduck orders his men to defeat the gang, but they are soundly defeated. Outnumbered, Negaduck flees from the battle. Devil in Disguise Negaduck views the loss as but a minor setback, setting up business in a new location. He discovers a mysterious doll that transforms into the demonic Him. Him seeks to kill Negaduck, since the Gangreen Gang failed to do so. Him transforms into a monstrous, lobster-like being in order to eliminate Negaduck, replete with extra heads for arms. Though Negaduck appears to be frightened, he merely builds up his rage. Wielding his signature chain saw, Negaduck slices through the extra heads. Him uses his tail to cause a minor earthquake, sending Negaduck plummeting into the ground. As Him revels in his "victory," Negaduck shoots him with twin lasers, de-powering the demon. As Him pleads for mercy, Negaduck opens a portal into the netherworld, sending Him into a pit of despair. A Brief Encounter with Sevarius Though Negaduck does not regain his status as the world's most powerful gangster, he does become a notorious figure in his own right midway though the war. His reputation is strong enough, at least, to attract Dr. Sevarius after the scientist is abandoned by David Xanatos. Negaduck considers Sevarius's lot but leaves the doctor to certain doom when Dr. Mindbender arrives with a platoon of Bio-Vipers. Back Against Jack While Negaduck is spreading chaos, Jack Spicer attacks with his legions of JackBots. Negaduck laughs off the threat, blowing up the bots with a bomb. Negaduck then leaps into a tank and begins firing massive shells at everything in sight. One even hits Spicer in the face. However, Spicer summons a gigantic robot that smashes in the tank's turret. Negaduck goes a step further and literally trips the robot. Negaduck then lights a comedically large bomb. Spicer, however, extinguishes the fuse and uses a powerful crossbow to nail Negaduck to a wall. The ever-sly Negaduck then removes his clothing and runs from battle. On the way, he encounters Phantom Blot, with whom he forges a partnership. Re-Forming the Fearsome Five Negaduck develops a new scheme: re-creating a New Fearsome Five to take over the criminal empire, now run by Carface and Cat R. Waul. Negaduck first adds Fat Cat to his crew, after the feline is ousted by Carface. He then gathers the Collector, Phantom Blot, and Don Karnage, making the Fearsome Five once again. The Battle of the Technodrome Negaduck attacks the newly arrived Shredder and Krang with his new faction. He blows his way through their vehicle, the Technodrome, but prefers to let his minions do the dirty work. Midway through the battle, he pulls out a shotgun and destroys most of Shredder's Foot Clan robots. He then sics one of his imps on the Shredder, but the more experienced martial artist kills it. One by one, the members of the Fearsome Five are killed, leaving only Fat Cat and Negaduck. Negaduck readies a grenade launcher and blasts away both Krang and the Shredder. Yet the Shredder creates a massive energy blast from his computer console, killing Fat Cat and rocketing Negaduck out of the Technodrome. Final Fall With no allies left, Negaduck hastily forms an alliance with Shendu, the Skeleton King, and Queen La. He works with Queen La to defend the alliance's base in San Francisco while the Skeleton King and Shendu set out for China. However, the Shredder and his allies attack. Krang gets into an abandoned mech and begins to lay waste to the battlefield, but Negaduck arrives in his own mech suit. Negaduck ties up and downs the robot, only for the Shredder to fire a crossbow bolt at him. In typical Negaduck fashion, the mallard smacks it away with a tennis raquet. But not all is good for Negaduck. Bebop and Rocksteady, the Shredder's most loyal soldiers, gun down the mech and apparently kill him before he can cause more harm. Dinsey Vs Non Disney Villains Part Three However, in the third war reveals that Negaduck survived the battle of San Francisco and tries to have a truce with the crime bosses: Carface, Cat R. Waul, Don Karnage and Valmont but they are soon interrupted by the Shredder and Krang who's Technodrome free and is invading San Francisco, while the others try to stop the Technodrome, Negaduck sneaks into the huge base and there faces Krang, damaging Krang's giant body with a spear-gun. Bebop and Rocksteady attempt to stop him, but Negaduck knocks a stack of barrels on them. Krang calls Shredder for help, but is too late. The portal now active sends Carface, Cat R . Waul, Don Karnage, and Negaduck to an unknown destination. Disney Villains War Backstory There isn't much known about the birth of the former criminal leader of the Fearsome Five. The only thing that is rumored is that he came from a faraway planet that was on the very point of destruction. Negaduck's parents, two criminals of their own, decided to send their son away so he could create havoc in a different world. At that point another ship was said to have been shot off into space that Negaduck piloted right into and rammed it, sending it into a wormhole sending it millions of light years away. When or how he reached the place he now calls home is unknown but it is known that he was found by Flintheart Glomgold. Glomgold felt that it was time to find an heir on his own for he was now an old aged man. Troubled as well by Senior Senior who was trying to gain all of his money, Glomgold was relieved to see he had now someone who could follow in his footsteps. But it didn't take long before the young Negaduck rebelled against his forefather. Torturing the staff, skipping lessons, playing dirty tricks whenever he could, Negaduck didn't stop at anything to do them unto his new home. Glomgold grew all the more desperate seeing that this kid was more or less a little demon then someone that could follow in his trail. He became so desperate that he phoned his contacts at F.A.W.L. They were more than interested to see who this youngster was that created such havoc and were indeed ready to pay for him. Glumgold was more than happy enough to be rid of the young duck and make him the trouble of someone else. But instead Negaduck thought the time at F.A.W.L was the more pleasant time. If you could call it that way since he was completely neglected. His criminal teacher, Steelbeak, went completely nuts because of the devil that he had to teach. Steelbeak, becoming desperate for some peace of mind, decided to get rid of Negaduck and kicked him out on the street again. Alone, Negaduck roamed the streets of Saint Canard until an advertisement blew into his face. Asking for a criminal leader that a gang of four friends wanted to have to lead them to glory, Negaduck was quick to reply. The four friends, seeing him as little more than a soft egg wanted to teach him a lesson. Instead it was the other way around. After having put them in their place, Negaduck resumed control of what he called the Fearsome Five. Quickly they became well known criminals that stayed one step ahead of the police force and even so much as tricked the army at one time. With their leader the Fearsome Five spread their terror from Saint Canard to Duckburg and even to Cape Suzette. With their names firmly well known Negaduck decided that it was time to let their terror even spread to New York where he would prove he was the best criminal lord there ever was. During the second war Negaduck had a argument with Magica de Spell, during which his chainsaw was turned into a bear and she was destroyed in her temple by his helicopter. He also entered a feud with Xanatos. His first step in this feud was to destroy the last vestiges of Scar in Mickey Mouse's body. His master plan was to steal a magical diamond from a stadium from the Beagle Boys who were guarding it for Xanatos. Although the Goon Squad were defeated by the Beagle's, Negaduck sends them into the prison van. During a later time, he attempted to become all powerful with the help of the diamond when Shego arrived on earth to take the world for Zurg. Shego seemingly destroyed him and the diamond. Disney Villains War 2 Disney vs Marvel Villains War During the third war, Negaduck entered a feud with the biggest forces in New York: the goblins. During the Green Goblins time as the big man of crime, Negaduck decided to take care of him using a brand new machine to bat one of his own pumpkin bombs back to the goblin's glider, killing him. The Gang War This initated a gang war among several criminals who joined up with either Hobgoblin of Negaduck. Negaduck's crew consisted of Honest John, Gideon, The Fearsome Five, Mace Malone (really the Chameleon in disguise), Horace and Jasper. Hobgoblin's was the Harry Osborn in the Green Goblin suit, the Goon Squad, Molten Man and two criminals who disppeared. The battle begun when the Green Goblin 2 attacked him, Mace, John and Gideon. Although the Fox and the cat were taken out and fled, Negaduck used a tank to take his second Goblin down. Molten Man killed Horace and Jasper but was destroyed by the Liquidator. The Fearsome Five and the Goon Squad knocked each other out and were arrested. Finally Negaduck confronted the Hobgoblin. After a brutal fight with all kinds of technology, Hobgoblin's glider opened up a portal to the Negaverse, which sucked Negaduck into it. Hobgoblin's victory was cut short when Narissa beckoned her head and killed him. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part 2 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part 2 Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:1991 introductions Category:Darkwing Duck Villains Category:Fat Cat Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Negaduck's Alliance Category:New Fearsome Five Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Vs Brock Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Vs Scar Category:Animal Villans Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dr. willy and doofenshmirtz's alliance Category:Major Players Category:Rivals Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains war Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Villains war Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Negaduck's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Living characters Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Manuel´s Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:The Shredder's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jim Cummings Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Gérard Hernandez Category:Jun Hazumi Category:Carface and Cat R. Waul's Alliance